1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bedclothes such as bed sheets, blankets and comforters, and in particular to materials which can be used to make such bedclothes.
2. The Prior Art
Materials used to fabricate bedclothes such as bed sheets, blankets and comforters are well known and include cotton fabrics, satin, linen, polymer and polymer blend fabrics, wool fabrics, down-filled composite materials, etc. However, none of the known materials include a comfort-adjusting material, such as an insulation material, which also provides a smooth surface facing the person using the product.
I have developed such a material.